


A Chance To Be With You

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deputy Derek Hale, Deputy Jordan Parrish, Deputy Vernon Boyd, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Pining, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Riding, Rough Kissing, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, no foreplay, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Boyd and Parrish drag Derek out to have drinks with a few members of the forensic unit, but one things leads to another and Derek ends up going home with Stiles.





	A Chance To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvs_sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvs_sterek/gifts), [Night_jade14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_jade14/gifts).

The bar was lit by the warm glow of the overhead lights, the exposed redbrick walls giving the space a rustic and welcoming feeling. Worn blue-grey leather covered the seats of the dark, wooden booths, matching the navy-blue wooden panelling beneath the mahogany benchtop. Several leather stools were pulled up under the bar.

The back wall was well lit, the glass of the liquor bottles catching the light and glistening like diamonds.

Groups of people sat in nearby booths or at the far end of the bar, filling the building with quiet chatter.

Derek followed the others in. He didn’t really want to be here—he’d much rather be at home, sitting on the couch and reading a book—but Boyd and Parrish had strong-armed him into joining them and some of the guys from the forensics unit for drinks.

He stepped over to Parrish’s side, standing by the man as he ordered a drink and paid. He held out his hand in front of Parrish.

Parrish turned to look at him, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“If you’re drinking, then you hand over your keys,” Derek told him.

Parrish dug into the pocket of his jacket, handing Derek his car keys.

Derek shoved them into the pocket of this worn leather jacket.

Jordan slid a glass of lemonade towards him before taking his drink and joining the others that had moved over to one of the nearby booths.

Derek stayed at the bar, talking quietly with Boyd as he sipped at his drink. After a while, one of the guys from forensics called Boyd over.

Boyd shot Derek a worried look.

“I’ll be fine,” Derek said reassuringly, nodding towards the group. “Go.”

Boyd patted his shoulder before sliding off his bar stool and walking over to join the others.

It wasn’t long before he was approached by a blonde woman in a tight-fitting black dress and heels. A silver chain hung around her neck, the pendant of a rampant lion sitting against her collarbone.

She sat down next to him, turning her head so that the cascading wave of golden curls fell back over her shoulder. She held a martini in front of her, swirling the drink about in the glass before lifting it to her lips.

Derek offered her a kind smile, feeling tense.

“You got a date for the night?” the woman asked.

Derek blinked in surprise. “Wow, you don’t play around, do you?”

The woman smiled, swaying back and forth on the bar stool.

Derek looked away from her. He swallowed hard against the rising lump in his throat and took another sip of his drink, trying to steady his nerves.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re not my type,” he said softly.

“How would you know that?” the woman asked, brushing her hair back behind an ear as she looked Derek up and down. “I doubt you’ve ever been with someone like me.”

“I’m sure you’re a wonderful person,” Derek said, trying to word his sentence carefully. “But I’m not looking for a woman.”

The woman leant in close, her voice low and sultry as she whispered in his ear, “Maybe that’s because you haven’t found the right one.”

Derek fought the urge to scream.

“Here you go, babe,” a familiar voice interrupted.

The blonde woman sat back as the newcomer held out a glass to Derek before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Derek blinked in surprise, taking the glass of lemonade before turning to look at the young man beside him.

His dark brown eye caught the overhead light, swirling like pools of golden liquor. His chestnut-brown hair was a tousled mess and he was covered in moles that charted constellations across his skin, a sweet smile lighting up his face as he winked at Derek.

Stiles.

He worked in the forensics lab, occasionally helping out on cases and offering insights that no one would have thought of.

Stiles Stilinski.

Sheriff Stilinski’s son, and the guy Derek has had a crush on for years.

Derek felt a warmth rush to his cheek, bowing his head slightly to hide the rosy blush that coloured his face.

Stiles sat down next to him at the bar, leaving the woman standing by stammering.

“Wait, you’re here with someone?” she gawked.

“Yeah, he is,” Stiles answered for him, smiling smugly.

“Why didn’t you say so?” The woman snapped. “It’s rude to lead a girl on like that, to play her like a toy for your twisted enjoyment, you pig.”

“Honey,” Stiles said, his voice level but firm, cutting her off. “He was trying to tell you, but you wouldn’t let him get a word in. So don’t play the victim, just take your appletini and go sit down.”

The woman opened her mouth to argue, but Stiles twirled his finger around in a gesture for her to turn around before shooing her away.

The woman turned and left in a huff, returning to her group of friends.

Derek bit into his lip, trying to hide his smile as he looked up at Stiles.

The young man was leaning against the bar, resting his head in one hand while he held his drink in the other.

Derek couldn’t help but stare at him, amazed and lost for words.

Seconds later, Stiles burst into laughter and Derek did too, a smile lighting up his face as he shook his head.

“Thank you,” he said when he was finally able to speak again.

“Any time,” Stiles replied, holding up his glass.

Derek lifted his drink, clinking their glasses together before taking a sip.

“You got stuck with designated driver duty?” Derek asked, nodding towards Stiles’ glass of lemonade.

“No, I just don’t think it’s a good idea for me to rely on alcohol to make social situations bearable,” Stiles admitted, looking down at the drink in his hands.

“You too, huh?”

Stiles looked up at him, alarmed. “Don’t get me wrong, these guys are my friends and I love hanging out with them. There’s just something about going _out_ that makes me…”

“Uncomfortable,” Derek finished.

Stiles’ shoulders fell as he let out a sigh. “Yeah.”

“I feel the same way,” Derek admitted. “I’d rather spend Friday nights curled up on the couch, reading a book or watching a movie, then out clubbing.”

A sweet smile played across Stiles’ lips. “That sounds like a nice night.”

Derek glanced over his shoulder at their friends before turning back to Stiles. “Do you want to get out of here?”

Stiles looked up at him, blinking in surprise. “What about the others?”

“I drove Boyd here and I took Parrish’s keys, so neither of them are going to drive home drunk,” Derek said.

Stiles let out a quiet chuckle. “I took Isaac’s keys.”

A mischievous smirk lit up Stiles’ face as he finished off his drink.

“Come on,” he said, sliding off his bar stool.

Derek finished his drink and followed Stiles out of the bar.

It had gotten dark faster than Derek thought. The dark sky stretched into oblivion above them, scattered stars glittered like diamonds. It was like looking at the reflection in the surface of the lake, the stars lighting the darkness like the glimmering lights of scattered storefronts and streetlights mirrored in the pool of onyx-black water.

It was quiet—peaceful. The only sound that disturbed the night was the buzz of chatter that filtered out of the bar and the muffled sound of music from the nightclub down the street.

“Come on,” Stiles said, leading the way towards the music.

Derek followed him.

Stiles stepped up to a food cart that had been parked outside the nightclub, ordering two burgers. He thanked the owner and made his way back over to Derek’s side.

“He makes the best burgers in California,” Stiles said confidently as he passed Derek one of the burgers. “You can thank me later.”

Stiles unwrapped his burger and bit into it, letting out a moan of pleasure.

Derek couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle, shaking his head. He unwrapped his own burger and bit into it. HIs eyes flew open wide as the flavour filled his mouth.

“Oh my gosh,” he muttered around a mouthful of food.

“Right?” Stiles said excitedly.

“You’re right,” Derek said.

“I should also apologise,” Stiles said before taking another bite of his burger.

“What for?” Derek asked.

“Because there’s no going back now.”

Derek laughed.

They ate in silence, enjoying each other’s presence.

“I have a question for you,” Stiles said after a while. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to…”

“Go ahead,” Derek said, turning to look at Stiles.

“Do you, uh… Do you like guys?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah,” Derek answered honestly. “Do you?”

Stiles froze. His lips trembled as he fought to find his words.

Derek took a step closer, piecing things together.

“Do you like me?” he asked.

A bright red blush coloured Stiles’ face. “I, uh…”

He dropped his gaze, looking down at his feet as he nodded.

Derek took another step closer, sliding a finger beneath Stiles’ chin and gently encouraging him to look up.

Stiles met his gaze, loosing himself in the pale depths of Derek’s aventurine eyes.

Derek leant in close, bringing his lips to Stiles’ in a tender kiss.

Stiles let a breath fall from his lungs, his eyes fluttering shut as he leant into the kiss, melting into Derek’s warmth.

He cupped Derek’s cheek, threading his fingers through Derek’s soft hair.

Derek returned the gesture, settling a hand on Stiles’ hip as he took a step closer and closed the space between them.

Derek drew back slowly, smirking as he watched Stiles chase his lips.

“Come on,” Derek whispered, taking Stiles’ hand and leading him back to his car.

Derek pulled up before a large manor house, parking the car and leading the way to the front door.

The porch light turned on as they made their way up the stairs and onto the wooden decking.

Derek unlocked the front door and ushered Stiles inside. He shut the door and stepped over to Stiles’ side, closing the space between them. The warmth of his body was pressed up against Stiles’ and he looked down into the young man’s captivating dark eyes, cocking an eyebrow as if to ask a question.

A coy smile played across Stiles’ lips as he leant in close, his lips brushing against Derek’s faintly as he asked the question back.

Derek took Stiles’ face in his hands and crushed their mouths together.

Stiles let his breath fall from his lungs as his shoulders dropped. His eyes fluttered shut as he grabbed at fistfuls of Derek’s jacket and pulled him closer.

Derek’s hands slid down Stiles’ sides, settling on his hips and gently guiding him backwards until Stiles back hit the wall. He pinned him there, fringing their hips together as Stiles looped his arms around Derek’s neck, desperately clinging to his jacket to keep himself upright.

Derek rolled his hips against Stiles’, pressing his thigh between Stiles’ and feeling the young man’s hard length strain against his jeans.

Stiles let out a needy whimpered at the friction, his fingers tightening on Derek’s jacket as a shudder ran up his spine.

Derek smiled into the kiss, rolling his hips again so he could hear the broken moans that escaped Stiles’ lips.

Stiles sighed in return, weaving his fingers into Derek’s hair and pulling soft tufts into his fist.

Derek pulled his hands away from Stiles’ hips and shrugged his jacket off, letting it fall the ground as he turned his attention to Stiles’ clothes. He pulled the young man’s jacket off, not breaking the kiss for a second as he tossed it aside.

Stiles let out a soft sigh as he ran a hand up Derek’s firm bicep, across his shoulder and onto his back. He wanted to feel every inch of skin.

They broke apart, gasping for air. But the reprieve only lasted a second Derek crushed their mouths together again.

Derek slid his hands down to Stiles’ thighs, hoisting Stiles off his feet and pinning him around the wall.

Stiles coiled his legs around Derek’s waist, tilting his head to deepen the kiss as his hands cupped Derek’s cheeks, feeling the rough whiskers of his beard and the soft skin of his cheeks.

Derek drew back, licking his lips and grinning at Stiles’ euphoric expression.

Stiles tilted his chin, chasing his Derek’s lips. He felt Derek chuckle against his mouth as he brought them back together again and kissed him lightly, drawing back as he craned his neck and trailed kisses across the young man’s cheek, jaw, chin, and neck. He stayed there, gently sucking and nipping at Stiles’ pale skin and moles.

A smug smirk lifted the corners of his lips as he drew back and met Stiles’ gaze. He brought their lips together again.

He slid his hand beneath Stiles’ shirt, running up the curve of his spine—making him gasp and urging him to arch towards his touch.

Stiles trailed his fingers down Derek’s chest to the waistline of Derek’s jeans.

Derek pulled back from the kiss, his breath rolling across Stiles’ lips teasingly. He pressed Stiles’ weight back against the wall, keeping him there as he reached up and pulled his Henley over his head.

“Holy shit,” Stiles gasped, drinking in the sight of the man’s body; his firm abs, his thick chest hair and the trail of dark hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his jeans. “I knew you were ripped but I wasn’t expecting that.”

A smile lit up Derek’s face as he brought his lips back to Stiles’, ensnaring him in a messy, passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, holding close as he pulled away from the wall, walking down the hall towards the bedroom.

He carried Stiles into the room, kicking the door shut behind himself. He made his way over to the bed and carefully laid Stiles down atop the blanket. The mattress wavered beneath him as he crawled atop of Stiles and pressed his weight against the young man’s body, pinning to the sheets.

He rolled his hips, feeling the young man’s broken moans against his lips.

Derek’s hands trailed down Stiles’ sides, unbuttoning his jeans and stripping them off, the young man’s boxers following soon after.

Stiles broke away from the kiss long enough to wrestle his shirt off and toss it aside. His hands shook as he reached for Derek’s jeans, eagerly trying to unbutton them.

He felt Derek chuckle against his lips, gently prying Stiles’ hands away from his pants and pinning them above Stiles’ head. He held them there with one hand, levelling him with a warning gaze that made Stiles stay still. Derek sat back, straddling Stiles’ waist as he unbuttoned his pants and removed the last of his clothes, making sure to give Stiles a show.

Stiles stared at him, his jaw hanging open as he drank in the sight.

Derek arched over Stiles and brining their lips together again. He rolled his hips against Stiles’, teasing needy whimpers out of the young man.

Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. He hooked his legs around Derek’s waist and wrestled the man onto his back, clambering on top of him and straddling his waist with his thick thighs.

He rolled his hips, grinding his cheeks against the length of Derek’s hard cock.

Derek’s hands instinctively settled on Stiles’ hips.

Stiles positioned himself over the man’s waist and reached behind himself, lining Derek’s rigid length up with his asshole. He sank over Derek’s length, letting a euphoric cry escape his lips as Derek’s dick filled his tight ass.

He began to move slowly, rolling his hips as he tried to get used to the feeling of Derek’s thick cock penetrating him.

He leant back, bracing his hands on Derek’s thighs, rolling his hips and riding Derek’s thick cock.

Derek ran his hands up Stiles’ side, feeling the curves of his body and caressing his soft skin. His hands settled on his hips again as he held him upright.

Stiles stilled, letting Derek take control.

He slowly drew out of Stiles and rolled his hips more gently, setting a slow rhythm, sinking deep into Stiles.

The pace was driving him mad.

Derek had him spread across his lap, his length sliding in and out of Stiles’ needy hole.

He was doing it on purpose; going as slowly as he could to tease him, to savour the broken cries that escaped Stiles’ lips as Derek’s dick hit all the right spots.

His voice was raspy as he cried out, uttering Derek’s name over and over again as if it were a prayer.

Stiles needed more.

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles’ hips, holding him steady as he thrust up into his ass quickly. He drew out slowly, until only the head of his cock was still in the boy’s ass, and then thrust into him again, slamming into Stiles and making the boy’s thighs shake.

Derek thrust up into him, harder; deeper—hitting all the right places. Stiles’ whole body shuddered as he gasped for breath.

“Does that feel good?” Derek teased.

Stiles let out a broken whimper, unable to trust his voice.

Derek let out a low chuckle, the sound rolling through Stiles and sending a shiver up his spine.

He sat upright, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist as he flipped the man on his back.

Stiles let out a delighted gasp as he fell back against the mattress, looping his arms around Derek’s neck and pulling him down with him.

Derek brought their mouths together again, laying his body against Stiles’ and melting into his warmth. His hands caressed Stiles’ thigh, coaxing him to hook his legs around Derek’s waist.

His hands slid back to Stiles’ waist. He lifted his hips off the bed as he slowly rolled his hips and sank his length into Stiles. He held him close, kissing him feverishly as he thrust further into him, relishing the sound of the young man’s cries.

Stiles ground back against Derek’s hips, urging him to continue.

Derek let out a deep moan, arching forward to return the thrust.

Sweat caressed their bodies. Their scents began to mingle.

“Derek,” Stiles gasped his name like a prayer. “Derek.”

Derek thrusted his hips against Stiles’ ass. He sat back, feeling the young man shiver from the loss of warmth.

He grabbed Stiles’ hip, urging him to turn over.

Stiles did, rolling onto his hands and knees and arching his back, grinding his ass against Derek’s hard cock.

Derek let out a low growl in response. He spread the young man’s cheeks and lined himself up with Stiles’ eager entrance, easing his length into Stiles’ ass.

Stiles tensed for a moment at the intrusion, breathing heavily and smothering a moan as he tried to relax and welcome the man’s throbbing length.

Derek was struggling to stay patient. Stiles’ ass was hot and deliciously tight, and resisting the urge to simply give in and savagely fuck the young man into the sheets was testing his already limited self-control.

Stiles gently rolled his hips against Derek’s length, a silent plea for more.

Derek rested his hands on the young man’s hips, slowly drawing out before bucking his hips and slamming his length into Stiles’ ass again.

Stiles arched his back, a savage moan tearing at his throat.

Derek’s carnal instincts took over, grabbing a hold of Stiles’ hips and thrusting into the young man.

Stiles cried out, the wave of pain delighting him, making his crotch throb and ache. His arms trembled and collapsed beneath him. He buried his face into the pillow, biting down into the cotton and muffling his moans.

Derek arched over Stiles, his thrusts faster and deeper as he nipped at the ridges of Stiles’ shoulder blades. He littered kisses across Stiles’ shoulders, reaching around the young man and running his hands up the insides of Stiles’ thighs—urging him to spread his legs over Derek’s lap and exposing Stiles’ dribbling cock.

He took Stiles’ cock in his hand, teasing him as he stroked his shaft and rubbed his thumbs in circles over his sensitive head, feeling the tense muscles twitch beneath his touch.

He began to roll his hips in slow, shallow thrusts, drawing out the broken, needy moans that escaped Stiles’ lips.

“More,” Stiles gasped.

Derek growled, nipping at Stiles’ shoulder.

“More,” Stiles begged, his voice laced with lust.

Derek was losing control again, his breathing rugged.

He thrust into Stiles, sudden and brutal.

Stiles threw his head back and cried out with delight.

He ran his hand through the boy’s soft locks, gently tugging at his unkempt hair.

Stiles fell back into his grip, letting Derek guide him.

He tilted the boy’s head to the side and brought their mouths together in a mess, passionate kiss.

He rolled his hips, spreading Stiles’ hole over his length with every movement. He wrapped one arm around the boy’s slender waist, slowly drawing out before bucking his hips and slamming his length into Stiles’ ass again.

Stiles arched his back, a savage moan tearing at his throat. Derek growled in response, their kiss growing more savage.

Stiles reached back over his shoulder and ran his hand through Derek’s hair, urging him closer.

Derek lost himself, his hips moving instinctively as he savagely fucked the young man.

Stiles’ moans escalated into one, drawn-out cry. His nails dragged at the back of Derek’s skull, earning a deep growl as he picked up the pace.

Derek pounded him into the sheets, his cock bruising Stiles’ insides and hitting Stiles’ prostate.

Stiles cried out as a rush of pleasure flowed through his body.

Derek felt his stomach tense as his orgasm brewed. The rhythm of his movement altered, his hips sputtering.

He thrust into Stiles’ ass a few more times before grabbing his hips and pulling him down over his dick. He buried his length inside of Stiles as he climaxed, slick come filling the young man’s ass.

He rolled his hips, riding out his orgasm.

The sensation was enough to tip Stiles over the edge. He let out a choked breath, his body trembling as the wave of pleasure crashed over him. Derek reached around, taking the young man’s dick in his hand and working it back and forth until Stiles was spent.

Stiles fell forward, collapsing against the sheets and gasping for air.

Derek slowly withdrew from Stiles, making the young man whimper at the loss. He laid down next to Stiles, gently rolling him onto his back and letting him lay against Derek’s side.

“That’s two things I’ve done tonight that nothing will ever compare to,” Derek said through broken breaths.

Stiles let out a breathless laugh. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Derek whispered, a smile playing across his lips as he turned his head to look at Stiles.

He watched as Stiles lay beside him, his face lit by the glow of the moonlight. The silver light played in his dark eyes, making them shift from shimmering gold to inky black.

He steadied his breathing and let time slide away, entranced by the young man’s beauty. He settled into a peaceful quiet, enjoying Stiles’ presence.

Stiles went still, tensing in Derek’s arms.

A second later, Stiles let out a heavy sigh and sat up, shuffling over to the edge of the bed. He grabbed his underwear and pants from where they had been tossed aside.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, watching Stiles in confusion.

“Leaving,” Stiles answered. “That’s how these things usually end, right?”

“That’s not how it has to end,” Derek said as he sat upright and crawled across the bed, over to Stiles’ side.

Stiles felt his warmth press up against his back, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as Derek’s breath brushed against the soft skin of his shoulder. A sigh fell past his lips as Derek pressed a tender kiss to the curve of Stiles’ neck, his soft lips brushing across his skin as he leant in close to the young man’s ear.

His voice was barely a whisper as he says, “You could stay.”

“You would want that?” Stiles asked quietly, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

Derek met his gaze, his lips millimetres from Stiles’. He lost himself in the shimmering golden depths of the young man’s dark eyes as he whispered, “More than anything.”

Stiles closed the distance between them, bringing their lips back together again.

Derek laid back, pulling Stiles down with him. He kissed him tenderly, his hands gently caressing his sides as he held him close.

They stayed that way all night, entangled in each other’s arms, and when Derek awoke the next morning, it was to Stiles lying next to him.

Derek made his way across the bullpen, dropping a take-out bag on Parrish’s desk where the deputy lay with his head on his desk.

Parrish let out a weak groan in response.

Derek gently patted his shoulder before walking over to his own desk. He sat down, opening up the file that sat before him and reading over the paper work.

“Look who finally decided to show up,” Boyd teased. “You were hit on by a gorgeous blonde, and yet you left the bar with Stiles.”

“Wait, what?” Parrish said, bolting upright.

“Derek left the bar with Stiles last night,” Boyd repeated.

“Stiles?” Parrish repeated, looking from Derek to Boyd, still clearly hungover. “You and the Sheriff’s son?”

“For all our sakes, I refuse to dignify that with a response,” Derek answered. He dug into his pocket, phishing out his friend’s keys and handing them over.

Boyd took them back, levelling Derek with a questioning gaze.

“Excuse me, deputy.”

Derek turned, looking up at the person standing beside him. He’s tall and skinny with a mess of thick sandy-blonde curls atop of his head.

Isaac Lahey—part of the forensics team.

His sapphire blue eyes shift about, unable to meet Derek’s gaze as he held out a manila folder for Derek.

“Here’s the pathology report you asked for,” he said nervously.

Derek took the folder from him, opening it up and reading over the report.

He glanced back up at Isaac who lingered by his desk.

The young man held out a folded piece of paper, the edge ragged as if it had been torn from a notepad.

“And Stiles asked me to give you this.”

Derek took it from him, unfolding the note and looking it over.

It was Stiles’ handwriting—a quickly written note about the toxicology report he requested for a recent case, and down the very bottom was a scrawl of ink. **8:30?**

“Stiles is sending you love notes now?” Boyd asked teasingly.

Derek rolled his eyes dramatically.

“It’s a note about the toxicology report from the hospital,” Derek answered. He glanced up at Isaac. “Thank you. And tell Stiles I got the note.”

Isaac nodded and hurried away, disappearing down the hallway that lead to the forensics lab.

Derek read over the note one more time before folding it up again. He pulled his notebook out of his belt and slotted the piece of paper in between the pages of notes. He bowed his head, waiting until Boyd turned around before he let a soft smile creep onto his face, a strange warmth settling in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
